New
by PirateMaiden13
Summary: Katie Stewart is transffered to Hogwarts. What will happen when she meets Harry and his friends?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Katie Stewart. I am not getting paid for this and I would be very greatful for any suggestions on this story.  
  
Katie sat on the bench in the backyard, she watched the sun go down with pink tinges. The smell of roses and other such flowers from next door flew over to meet her. Sixteen year old Katie Stewart had been out here pouting for what seemed like hours.   
  
' They had no right to just make me leave like that. I was happy.' she thought. Her family had moved from Scotland to this little place near London. She couldn't remember the name and didn't want to try anyhow.  
  
She had just got perfect marks on her last year of Cendan's school for young witches. Her fifth year there had been some what of a dream, she had everything. Then over the first week of summer holidays her family announced they were moving to Britian. Katie had pouted and locked herself in her room, but learned that she could no longer guilt her parents into anything.  
  
Katie scowled, earlier she had seen the next door neighbor craning over to attend her flowers. Katie doubted that was all, as her mother had just told her of a lovely school she would be going to. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy" she said to herself bitterly. " I bet they have teachers who are fluffy and were pink, their headmaster will favor one student above all else. And I will be watched with caution and never approached." she sighed.  
  
She got up and went to the fence that overlooked her neighbor's yard. they obviously took care of their things. A boy mabye a little older then she was sat on a bench almost exact to the one she had been sitting on her in her own yard. He had messy hair that looked as if he had tried desperatly to fix. It was black and reminded her of a book she had read once about a famous boy who had practically saved the world. The boy sitting there had glasses on and was reading what seemed a very long letter.  
  
The boy wore clothes that looked much to big for him. She tried not to laugh because it gave her the impression that they were swallowing him whole. She couldn't see his face to well because he was bending over the piece of parchment. After some time she noticed a wand laying next to him. She looked curiously at him and waited to see if he would notice her. Before she could get his attention her mother called her in. She turned to go into the house, and didn't notice that the boy looked up at last and watched her walk away from the fence.  
  
" Mother!" Katie whinned "I don't want to visit aunt Marcy, her house smells like cats and she is always pinching my cheeks." She sat at the dinner table with her family. Her younger brother sat going over the mail for the hunderth time.  
  
" We aren't staying very long Katie. Only an hour or so." Her mother said   
  
" I don't care I won't go! "  
  
" Lets talk about somehting else..." Her father said sensing the hostility. "Tomorrow I am going down to the ministry of magic. Their minister is supposed to be very nice. I think I could get us invitations to a extravogant affair to introduce us to this part of the wizarding world." As her father said this Katie's mind jumped back to the boy next door. Forgetting aunt Marcy for a moment she thought some more about the boy.  
  
" Oh..." she said trying to sound as if she didn't care. " There is a boy next door who has a wand. he can't be much older then me."  
  
" Really?" her mother said " Maybe we should go over and introduce ourselves." Katie's eyes widened, she could not believe this. She had wanted this conversation to lead to talk about her new school not next door.  
  
" I don't think that would be a good idea." Her father said " They don't like people like us. I went over there this morning. They know about us, but don't like us. Said something about being crazy and that we didn't know how to use a telephone."  
  
" Oh well..." Her mother said. Everyone went back to their own thoughts and no one talked the rest of dinner.  
  
Katie stood at the train station with her family. Ten year old William was jumping around shouting " I get to go next year " over and over again. Intill her mother had to bribe him with some candy. All of her baggage was on a cart. She looked at her ticket.  
  
" Platform 9 and three quarters?" she asked her father. He beamed and told her it was in between 9 and 10. She rolled her eyes. ' Couldn't think of something normal, it had to be in a wall.' Her family slightly slipped through the wall and found themselves on the other side. Sudents were everywhere saying goodbye to their parents. Katie didn't want to addmit it but she was looking for the boy next door. She hadn't seen him for a month and half wondered if he was dead. She spotted him with a large family with red hair. They all had red hair. ' How awful' she though 'All of them have red hair...'   
  
" Katie you better get going." He rmother said " Be good, and mail me as soon as you get there with Aries." Her mother said regarding the cage that held her snowy white owl. Katie nodded and put her trunk where everyone else had. Then grabbed her bird cage and a bag containing her robes and got on the train. She shuffled to an empty compartment and waved to her family. At exactly 11:00 the train left and she watched her family disappear behind the bend .  
  
Katie watched the students walk by her empty compartment. No one had come in to join her and she was glad. After awhile though two girls stumbled in. One had red hair, Katie recognized her as one of the members of the redheaded family. The other had brownish hair and dreamy expression on her face. " Can we sit here? " The redhead asked. Katie reluctantly nodded. The two girls piled in. " I'm Ginny Weasly." the redhead said. " And this is Luna Lovegood." she spoke in regard to the dreamy one. " You are..."  
  
" Katie Stewart. " she said hoping this wouldn't lead to conversation.  
  
" Oh... What year are you. " Ginny said  
  
Katie went over it in her mind... " Sixth."  
  
" What house are you in? I don't think I've seen you around."  
  
" I transferred from Cendan's school for young witches. I don't know what house I am in. I don't even know what they are?"  
  
" Oh." Ginny said " Well there is Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryfffindor and Slytherin. They are all the last names of the founders of our school. I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
' Don't want to get into that one.' Katie thought. The sound of Slytherin appealed to her.   
  
" Dumbledore will probably have you put on the sorting hat in his office to spare you the embarrasment of going with the first years." Luna said   
  
" Oh." Katie said. Aries hooted wildly in his cage. Katie grabbed her robes out of her bag and tossed them over the cage. The boy from next door came in ' Does he have a name?' Katie wondered  
  
" Ginny, Ron wants to talk to you" He said catching sight of Katie he smiled slightly.  
  
" Thanks. Oh by the way Harry this is Katie, Katie this is Harry."  
  
Katie and Harry exchanged their hellos and Harry went back down the train. Katie now knew what his face looked like. He had beautiful green eyes, and a lightening bolt shapped scar on his forehead. His messy hair went with his eyes. He had already changed out of the odd clothes he wore at the Dursley's as Katie had come to know them. ' So this is Harry Potter...' She thought. She could tell this year wasn't going to be that bad after all  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note:Thank you for reading...now I encourage you to REVIEW. See the box down below? Use it :)   
  
No really thanks again. Any suggestions are great. I can't continue without comments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Elven Maiden Iradeien ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
